Destino
by PillesIdi
Summary: Rukia y Renji se conocieron en un orfanato cuando apenas eran unos niños, a partir de ese momento sus vidas y corazones se entrelazaron, sin embargo, el destino se encargó de desviar sus caminos. Ahora que de nuevo se reunieron ¿Abarai será capaz de demostrar su amor? Soy mala para los resúmenes y títulos. 100% RenRuki.


**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son obra de la mente maestra de Kubo troll. Este es mi primer fic RenRuki, espero lo disfruten, es UA porque así los manipulo mejor.**

~oOo~

Si de algo estaba seguro el pelirrojo era de su amor por Rukia. No había vuelta atrás, se había rendido ante esos violáceos ojos y esa refrescante y encantadora sonrisa. ¿Desde cuándo estaba así? Era difícil adivinarlo. Quizás desde que la conoció, aunque si lo pensaba detenidamente era imposible, a los 10 años no te enamoras ¿o sí? Daba igual, su situación no cambiaría por especular qué día cayó en las redes del amor.

–¿Qué tanto piensas? –preguntó la pelinegra al entrar en la oficina de su mejor amigo.

–Nada importante –mintió Abarai, no podía decirle que era ella la que ocupaba la mayor parte de sus pensamientos.

–¿Será acaso en una chica? –comentó lo ojivioleta con una sonrisilla.

–Claro que no –mintió de nuevo –es raro verte por acá ¿se te ofrece algo?

–¡Sí! Mi hermano quiere que le lleves el reporte de "algo" que te dejó para hoy.

–Claro, lo tengo por aquí. ¿Desde cuándo eres su asistente? –comentó el chico con un tono burlón.

–¿De verdad no piensas en ninguna chica?, todas las mujeres que trabajan aquí son muy hermosas, se me hace difícil creer que no te atraiga nadie. Está Rangiku, no me puedes negar que ella es bonita _y sexy_, o Nemu, ella también es muy linda o quizás Nanao.

–¿A qué viene todo esto? –interrumpió Abarai intrigado.

–Bueno, es que no te he conocido ninguna novia y pensé que tal vez no es que no tengas a nadie en tu vida, si no que no me has contado –respondió la joven Kuchiki con un tono melancólico.

No, no era eso. Renji no había tenido novia por una simple y sencilla razón: Rukia. Bueno, quizás dos: ella y Byakuya Kuchiki. El aristócrata era esposo de Hisana, la hermana mayor de la ojivioleta. Ambos habían "adoptado" a su amiga tras mucho tiempo de buscarla y cuando la chica tenía 17 años. De eso había pasado ya un lustro, casi el mismo tiempo que él estuvo intentando ser un mejor hombre para la, ahora, joven Kuchiki. ¿Cómo podía ser merecedor de Rukia cuando ésta pertenecía a una familia tan importante? A veces maldecía el momento en que la encontraron, de no ser por eso, quizás, ellos estarían juntos. O si tan sólo hubieran llegado un día después, él le habría contado primero a la ojivioleta de su nuevo empleo y, entonces, le habría pedido que se fuera a vivir con él, claro, en cuanto cumpliera la edad límite para estar en el orfanato. Sólo faltaban dos meses, podía usar ese tiempo para arreglar el departamento que había conseguido ¡Por fin uno decente y no esas pocilgas que no eran adecuadas para una mujer! La vida le estaba sonriendo, ya tenía un techo digno, quizás no era lujoso, pero eso cambiaría con el tiempo, su nuevo empleo le permitiría costearse una que otra cosa, por supuesto, muchos conejos de peluche para su amada, como ese que había comprado en la tienda de regalos, aunque mucho, mucho más grandes. Y no sólo peluches, cualquier cosa que ella le pidiera, después de todo, Abarai trabajaba sólo pensando en Rukia desde que salió del orfanato al cumplir los 18 años.

Pero el destino tenía otros planes para los dos.

Ni siquiera fue capaz de mencionarle de su nuevo empleo, ni del hermoso departamento que estaba rentando, tampoco pudo obsequiarle ese pequeño conejo oculto en la bolsa de su pantalón. Todo cambió cuando vislumbró a una mujer muy parecida a Rukia salir del orfanato con un elegante hombre que, al parecer, era su esposo. Supo de inmediato de quién se trataba. Desde que conoció a la pelinegra, ésta le habló de Hisana y de lo que le prometió al dejarla en ese otro hospicio que había sido destruido tras la muerte de su benefactora. Rukia juraba que la razón por la que su hermana mayor no había ido por ella era porque aún no la encontraba. La chica tenía razón. Fue un verdadero suplicio encontrarla, de no ser por Kuchiki Byakuya jamás lo hubiese logrado. Hisana no sólo estaba enamorada de él, también, infinitamente agradecida. Todo el sufrimiento había terminado en cuanto vio a Rukia, pero mientras para la joven señora Kuchiki, la vida comenzaba a ser benévola, para el pelirrojo era todo lo contrario. No podía pedirle a la ojivioleta que se fuera a vivir a su lado, comparado con lo que le ofrecían Hisana y su esposo lo que él le prometía era poca cosa. Decidió ponerse feliz por Rukia y por su nuevo y brillante futuro, lo merecía, ella merecía todo.

–Sí, son lindas, pero en este momento no tengo tiempo para una novia. El trabajo absorbe toda mi vida, apenas y tengo un poco de tiempo para mí y mis amigos. Cuando llegue esa mujer especial tú serás la primera en saber –era el día de las mentiras. Esa mujer especial ya había llegado y estaba justo enfrente de él.

–Bueno, eso espero –respondió la joven con una sonrisa –y no soy asistente de mi hermano, simplemente quise venir a charlar un poco contigo y aproveché la oportunidad.

–Estabas aburrida ¿verdad?

–Sí, demasiado. No entiendo cómo puedes soportar todo esto.

–He aguantado peores cosas –respondió el pelirrojo.

Y de verdad, mucho peores que tolerar a un grupo de inversionistas que sólo pensaban en dinero. El ahora gerente de "Sereitei", la compañía de la familia Kuchiki, tuvo que batallar demasiado para terminar su carrera. Trabajaba doble turno y, en ocasiones, participaba en peleas clandestinas para obtener más dinero y pagar sus estudios. Todo por Rukia. Aunque decidió no pedirle que se fuera a vivir con él, eso no significaba que se daría por vencido. Luchó diariamente para ser un hombre respetable y gracias a todo su esfuerzo logró colocarse en una pequeña empresa de publicidad, fue él mismo quien consiguió ese enorme contrato con la compañía de los Kuchiki lo que lo llevó hasta el puesto que ahora ocupaba, aunque con un poco de ayuda e intervención de Hisana y de su anterior jefe, Ikkaku.

–¿Peores cosas? ¿Cómo qué? –preguntó curiosa la pelinegra.

–Eso no importa, es algo que ya pasó.

–¿Un corazón roto? –insistió la chica.

–Hoy estás muy preguntona.

–Es tu culpa por no contarme nada de tu vida amorosa.

No es que Abarai no quisiera hacerlo, pero ¿cómo le decía que estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella? Aun no juntaba el suficiente valor para eso y, además, no quería arruinar su renaciente amistad.

–No hay nada que contar Rukia. Y ya te dije que cuando pase serás la primera en enterarte.

–¿Estás seguro?

–Sí. ¿Tienes algo más que decir? Pareciera como si estuvieses guardándote algo más para ti. ¿Qué es?

–Escuché a las chicas hablar de ti, a Rangiku y Nemu. Decían que estabas enamorado de alguien… en realidad perdidamente enamorado. En cuanto nos vieron a Momo y a mí se quedaron calladas, y yo pensé que –hizo una leve pausa y suspiró hondo –quizás sea de ella. Dime Renji ¿estás enamorado de Hinamori? Ella es muy bonita y...

Abarai soltó una carcajada, así que a eso se debía tanta preguntadera.

–Y no has pensado que tal vez fue por ti.

–¿Por mí? –respondió la Kuchiki con asombro.

–A lo que me refiero es que… tú eres la dueña, y se ve mal que las empleadas estén contando chismes así como así, es lógico que se queden calladas al verte –se había librado de una, pero aún quedaban muchas preguntas más.

–Pero si no es de Momo ¿de quién? No me vas a decir ahora que no estás enamorado, ya te dije que las escuché claramente.

–De mi trabajo –respondió convincentemente –eso es lo que siempre me dice Rangiku, que estoy perdidamente enamorado de mi trabajo. Yo creo que eso fue lo que escuchaste.

–Por esta vez te creeré y más te vale que sea verdad lo que me dices. Anda, dame el reporte que Nii-sama debe estar desesperado.

–Serías una pésima asistente ¿lo sabes? –respondió el pelirrojo con una ceja alzada y una sonrisilla burlona.

–Sí, ya lo sé.

–Tú me preguntas sobre mi vida amorosa, pero ¿qué hay de ti? ¿Estás enamorada?

–Sí, desde hace mucho tiempo –respondió la Kuchiki con una sonrisa para después levantarse de su asiento y salir de la oficina.

Esa frase de "tu corazón rompiéndose en mil pedazos" era verdad, eso fue justamente lo que sintió el pelirrojo en cuanto ella dijo _Sí_. ¿A quién debía ir a golpear por adueñarse de su Rukia?, ¡un momento! ¿Suya? ¿Desde cuándo? Jamás lo había sido, él jamás tuvo el valor para declarar sus sentimientos y esta vez era demasiado tarde, alguien le había ganado la partida.

–Deja de pensar en Rukia y ponte a trabajar –comentó una voluptuosa mujer de cabello naranja.

–No molestes Rangiku.

–Deberías decirle lo que sientes, quizás te corresponda ¡Al diablo su hermano y su apellido! El amor es más importante y lo puede todo, inclusive con un Byakuya enojado.

–Ella se enamoró de alguien más, es demasiado tarde para mí –contestó el chico con pesar.

–Te das cuenta que es la primera vez que no me dices que estoy en un error, que Rukia es sólo tu amiga y bla, bla, bla. Esto es un gran avance.

El día que Renji se reencontró con Rukia, Matsumoto estuvo presente. La joven Kuchiki había hecho amistad con Hinamori y, por consiguiente, con la mayor de las tres. En esa ocasión la ojivioleta había pasado a visitar a sus amigas y, obviamente, a su hermano, aunque con él casi no hablaba; si no estaba en una junta, platicaba por teléfono con un inversionista o releía los contratos hechos con diversas empresas. Siempre ocupado. Así era su vida como presidente y ella estaba acostumbrada. Por esa misma razón pasaba más tiempo con Rangiku y Momo, en la oficina que ambas compartían, que con Byakuya. Se dedicaban a hablar de las nuevas tendencias de moda, trucos de maquillaje o de los chicos que trabajaban en la empresa. Justo hablaban "del nuevo" cuando éste hizo su aparición. Casi se va de espaldas al ver que se trataba de su mejor amigo: Renji Abarai. Los dos se quedaron de pie, uno frente al otro. Para Matsumoto no había de otra, esos dos estaban enamorados. Sólo faltaban los pájaros, mariposas y colibríes volando alrededor de ellos y las nubes color de rosa adornadas con corazones.

–Renji –comentó la pelinegra con una sonrisa.

–¿Se conocen? –interrumpió Hinamori. Una mirada llena de desaprobación fue la que recibió por parte de Rangiku. Era más que obvio que algo pasaba entre esos dos y su pequeña amiga había truncado una de las escenas más románticas que había visto en su vida.

–Vámonos Momo, hacemos mal cuarteto –le quitó los papeles a Abarai y lo dejó con Rukia en la oficina.

Desde ese momento supo lo que les pasaba a ambos. Interrogó a su amiga como si fuese una delincuente frente a la más aguda policía y lo mismo intentó con Renji, aunque por obvias razones obtuvo mejores resultados con Rukia. Ella no negó estar enamorada de su amigo.

–Yo creo que él siente lo mismo –comentó la voluptuosa mujer mientras se balanceaba hacia los lados en su silla.

–Cómo puedes saberlo si apenas y lo conoces –respondió la ojivioleta.

–Eso es algo que se nota cariño. Me di cuenta desde el primer día.

–Yo no vi nada –comentó Hinamori.

–Pero si tú no te das ni cuenta de las miradas que te lanza el pequeño Toushiro.

Eso era verdad, hasta Rukia había notado que el hijo menor de uno de los inversionistas más importantes de su compañía sólo iba para conversar con Momo, pero en Renji no había visto nada. Ni una señal diminuta de que sintiera algo más que amistad por ella. Quizás Rangiku se equivocaba, pero… y si no.

–Podríamos averiguar con Kira o Hisagi –respondió Momo aun avergonzada por el comentario de Matsumoto sobre el joven Hitsugaya.

–Se llevan bien, pero no creo que Renji les tenga tanta confianza como para decirles que está enamorado de la hermana de su jefe. Yo por mi parte, pienso molestarlo todos los días con lo mismo, no creo que se me dificulte mucho.

Y así fue, Matsumoto aprovechaba cualquier oportunidad para sacarle información a Renji pero éste jamás cedió. Hasta ese día. ¿Cómo no lo pensaron antes? Si Rukia le daba a entender que estaba enamorada de alguien quizás el pelirrojo usaría su última carta, o mejor dicho, la primera, para conquistarla. Era un buen plan, sólo tenían que mover muy bien sus fichas para que la plática pareciera de lo más normal, después Rangiku aparecería mágicamente para sacarle información. Dependiendo de su estado de ánimo sabrían si realmente estaba enamorado o no, pero jamás creyó que sería tan fácil. El pelirrojo había caído en un agujero negro, tan perdido estaba en sus fatídicos pensamientos que no se midió al hablar. En ese momento le dio lo mismo, Matsumoto era de las pocas personas que sabían de sus sentimientos hacia Rukia, más por intuición que por otra cosa, él había sido muy cauteloso al no soltarle ningún tipo de información a pesar de que ella insistía en cada momento.

–¿Avance? ¿De qué? Yo no he aceptado nada –respondió el pelirrojo tratando de librarse de sus propias palabras.

–Dijiste "es muy tarde para mí" ¿crees que lo olvidaré tan fácilmente?

–Rukia, me tengo que… Rangiku, Renji, perdón, creí que mi hermana estaba aquí.

¡Hisana lo había salvado! Esta era su oportunidad de librarse de Matsumoto y toda su palabrería.

–Ella se acaba de ir, pero te acompaño a buscarla –comentó animado el pelirrojo.

–Muchas gracias Renji, tú siempre tan atento –se despidió de Rangiku con un beso y salió de la oficina en compañía de Abarai.

Una cosa más que debía agradecerle a la hermana mayor de su amiga. Fue ella quien intercedió con su esposo para que lo aceptara en la empresa y la que le ayudó a conseguir el departamento donde actualmente vivía, también era su diseñadora personal, pues periódicamente le obsequiaba trajes de su línea de ropa para caballeros, quizás eso era lo que más le agradecía, de no ser por ella no sabría cómo vestirse sin pasar ridículos.

Hisana lo hacía desinteresadamente, sentía esa obligación para con Abarai por cuidar y querer tanto a Rukia. Cuando la dejó en el orfanato "San Lorenzo" tenía muchas dudas, no quería abandonar a su hermana, pero en ese momento no le quedaban más opciones, era eso o dejar que pasara hambre y penurias. Demasiado tenía ya con la repentina muerte de sus padres como para, ahora, vivir en la calle. Aun así no se arrepentía de nada, era mil veces mejor no tener un hogar donde vivir que permanecer al lado de su tío Aizen, éste era un hombre frío y despiadado, que se valía de sus propios hijos para sobrevivir, y ese, sería el futuro para ambas. Fue por eso que, en cuanto enterraron a sus padres, huyeron de casa con algunos de los ahorros familiares y un poco de ropa. Pero dos niñas de 5 y 14 años no podían sobrevivir sin ayuda.

El orfanato "San Lorenzo" se distinguía por ofrecer una excelente educación y los mejores tratos, su benefactora era una mujer con muchísima suerte, se había sacado la lotería a los 22 años y desde ese momento se dedicó a ayudar a los demás. Ella era huérfana, y por lo mismo, construyó hospicios en casi todo el país. Su escuela gozaba de los mejores maestros, contaban con canchas deportivas, aulas climatizadas, bibliotecas, salas de cómputo y una infinita cantidad de cosas más. Cualquier padre desearía llevar a sus hijos a una de esas escuelas, pero para Hisana, dejar a su hermanita fue lo más difícil. Aunque sabía que no pasaría mucho tiempo para volver a estar a su lado no dejaba de sentirse de lo peor. Había prometido, y juraba por la memoria de sus padres, que regresaría por ella en cuanto tuviera algo mejor que ofrecerle. Pidió, casi suplicó de rodillas a la directora del plantel para que no permitiera que nadie adoptara a su hermana. Esta se apiadó de las niñas y sólo exigió que Hisana se presentara cada semana, algo que la adolescente cambió por visitas diarias para beneplácito de la mujer y su hermanita. Después, obligada por los requerimientos de su nuevo empleo, tuvo que tomar un curso de unos cuantos meses. No tuvo problemas con la Directora del orfanato, accedió con gusto siempre y cuando la joven mandara cartas o llamara por teléfono. Todo salía pedir de boca, si Hisana aprobaba el curso la mandarían a casa de una prestigiosa familia para cuidar a algún ricachón con dolencias o un anciano con falta de cariño, la paga sería abundante y lo mejor de todo es que le permitirían vivir con su hermana. Pero la vida no siempre es como uno la desea. La dueña del orfanato murió repentinamente de un ataque al corazón, sus hijos, quienes no compartían los ideales de su difunta madre, decidieron demoler todos los hospicios que ella había construido y los niños fueron llevados a diferentes albergues, en distintas ciudades. Así que, cuando Hisana regresó al Orfanato "San Lorenzo" se topó con un lujoso hotel en su lugar. Pasó todos esos años buscando a Rukia en cada orfanato pero, para su mala suerte, ella había llegado a uno de los más alejados. Tenía un buen trabajo, justo lo que necesitaba, pero le faltaba Rukia. Vivía con Jūshirō Ukitake y sus dos hijos adoptivos, Sentarō y Kiyone. El hombre necesitaba una enfermera particular, pues padecía una extraña enfermedad que lo dejaba postrado en cama cada determinado tiempo y sus hijos no podían encargarse de él y de la empresa de la familia a la vez, fue por eso que contrataron a Hisana. Ella vivió con la familia Ukitake hasta que se casó con Kuchiki Byakuya a quien conoció en la boda de Yoruichi Shihōin y Urahara Kisuke. Jūshirō era amigo de la familia Shihōin y por lo mismo no podía faltar a tan importante celebración, por suerte, ese día había amanecido más saludable que de costumbre, pero aun así prefirió que Hisana lo acompañara. Y fue ahí donde se conocieron. Pasaron toda la noche hablando de las estrellas, el pasto, la música, el clima. De astrología, matemáticas y física. De las mil formas de acomodarse en una caja, las distintas maneras de silbar, de cómo podían construir un periscopio con una caja y dos espejos y un teléfono con vasitos de plástico. Discutieron sobre la comida dulce y picante, las reglas de etiqueta y la responsabilidad de permanecer con la familia pese a cualquier adversidad. Esa fue la única cosa que Kuchiki Byakuya le agradecería a Yoruichi. No quería asistir a la boda, le daba lo mismo si esa mujer era atropellada, se casaba o se iba del país. Aunque si le daban a escoger prefería la primera, no, no era tan cruel, con la tercera opción sería suficiente. Fue su abuelo el que lo convenció. Si asistía a la ceremonia y se comportaba decentemente le darían todo un mes de vacaciones. Una oferta tentadora. 30 días sin libros de economía o relaciones públicas, ahora sabía en qué utilizarlos, o mejor dicho, con quién. Fue así como iniciaron su historia de amor, y aunque tuvieron dificultades por ser de distintas clases sociales, el fuerte carácter de ambos logró vencer al orgullo de los Kuchiki.

Hisana se convirtió en el centro de Byakuya, no había cosa que no hiciera por ella, cualquier capricho o petición era cumplida. Así que cuando ella le suplicó que contratara al chico pelirrojo de la empresa de publicidad de Madarame Ikkaku ni siquiera lo pensó, a pesar de que la facha de Abarai no era la adecuada para la compañía eso se arreglaba fácilmente. Byakuya sabía de las intenciones de su esposa, ésta se dedicó a ayudar a todas las personas que habían hecho lo mismo con Rukia en su estancia en el orfanato, e irónicamente, sólo faltaba Renji, justo quién más la había apoyado. Hisana sentía la obligación de apoyar al muchacho, él mismo se ganó su estima al ser tan trabajador, cordial y responsable, pero sobre todo, al amar tanto a su hermana. El único pero del joven era lo ciego que estaba ¿cómo no se había dado cuenta que Rukia también estaba enamorada de él? Probablemente todos en la empresa lo sabían, hasta el mismo Byakuya, aunque este prefería hacerse el desentendido, si no lo mencionaba entonces no existía y si no existía no debía preocuparse por dejar a Rukia en manos de ningún hombre.

–Sabes Renji, se me hace extraño que no tengas novia, eres un chico muy guapo, trabajador y honesto. Deberías darte un tiempo para comenzar un romance.

¡¿Qué?! ¿También Hisana? Ese día, todos le querían sacar información.

–El amor no es tan sencillo, a veces te enamoras de quién no debes –hizo una pequeña pausa, si seguía hablando Hisana también se daría cuenta, aunque probablemente ya lo sabía –no digo que me pase, pero si llegase a ocurrir yo no sabría manejarlo, es mejor estar así.

Tenía tantas ganas de decirle que sabía de su amor por Rukia y que ésta le correspondía pero prefirió no forzar las cosas. Sólo le dedicó una fraternal sonrisa y continuaron buscando a la joven Kuchiki en silencio. La encontraron en el pasillo que conducía a la sala de juntas platicando con Byakuya, éste parecía explicarle algo realmente complicado pues la ojivioleta lucía completamente desorientada, sólo le faltaban los signos de interrogación alrededor.

–Ya no la abrumes tanto, te he dicho mil veces que ella se encargará de mi línea de ropa.

–¡¿Qué?! –respondió la menor aún más confundida.

A Hisana le encantaba ver a Renji cuando estaba cerca de Rukia. Siempre era lo mismo: su cara se iluminaba, se le dibujaba una sonrisa, sus ojos parecían brillar… era justo el rostro del amor. ¿Y Byakuya? Byakuya optaba por pararle el alto en ese momento.

–Tenemos junta Renji, hay que apresurarnos.

–¡Sí! Hasta pronto Hisana, nos vemos Rukia.

Siempre lo mismo.

Después de ese día Matsumoto se dedicó a presionar aún más a Abarai. Le desesperaba que el chico no se decidiera a hablar con su amiga, ya estaba más que claro que vivía perdidamente enamorado de ella ¡¿qué demonios esperaba para decírselo?! Jamás permitiría que Rukia diera el primer paso pero, ¿y si Renji no se declaraba? ¿Qué ataba a ese chico al silencio? ¿Por qué no se atrevía a confesar su amor? Quizás si otro hombre lo aconsejaba, pero ¿quién? Pensó en Gin, su esposo, y después soltó una carcajada. Él jamás se prestaría a una de esas locuras de amor, sería más fácil convencer a Byakuya que a su marido, bueno, quizás igual de difícil. ¿Quiénes eran los amigos de Abarai? Hisagi, Kira y su ex jefe, Ikkaku. Alguno de ellos, o quizás los 3, podían convencerlo, darle el valor para que se aventara al ruedo de una buena vez.

–¿Qué tanto planeas?

–Hola Hisana, ¿qué te trae por acá? Pasa.

–Vine a ver a Byakuya-sama pero está demasiado ocupado, por eso pasé a visitarlas. Me sorprende que Momo no esté ¿tiene vacaciones?

–¡No! –sonrió –es algo mejor. Salió a comer con Toushiro Hitsugaya, es increíble que ese niño se aventara antes que Renji.

Ambas soltaron una carcajada.

–Quizás en el cumpleaños de Rukia podamos hacer algo. Darle un pequeño empujoncito a Renji.

–A ese hombre hay que tirarlo con un cañón, pero dime ¿cuál es el plan?

–Es algo bastante simple, los dejaremos completamente solos en la cabaña que renté para la supuesta fiesta de Rukia.

–Buen plan, pero ¿no tienes miedo de que pase algo más? Tú sabes, enamorados y solos en una cabaña con la chimenea encendida y quizás un poco de champagne, esto da para mucho más.

–Renji no se ha atrevido a confesar su amor después de tantos años ¿crees que intentaría _algo más_? Es un hombre respetuoso. Y si pasa, ya es justo, los casamos y asunto arreglado.

–Ya les resolviste la vida y se supone que la que más se mete soy yo –sonrieron de nuevo. Si lo meditaban bien, todas habían puesto de su parte para que esos dos iniciaran su romance pero al final nada resultaba. El pelirrojo, o era tímido o muy tonto.

~oOo~

El 14 de enero, desde hacía ya 5 años, nadie trabaja en "Sereitei" debido al cumpleaños de Rukia, pero ese día fue la excepción. La gran fiesta de la joven Kuchiki se realizaría al día siguiente. Todos recibieron la invitación excepto Renji quien obtuvo una idéntica pero con otra fecha y distinto lugar. Se le hizo bastante extraño, ¿en una cabaña de "Las noches"? Debía ser una broma.

–Es un sitio lindo, sé lo que piensas, pero te aseguro que cabrán todos los invitados –por supuesto, sólo eran dos.

–Bueno, ahí estaré –respondió el joven.

Si Hisana lo decía entonces no había de qué preocuparse.

–¿En una cabaña? ¿No es un sitio pequeño para la cantidad de invitados que tenemos? –preguntó la festejada con recelo.

–Claro que no, el lugar es muy amplio y realmente lindo y acogedor. Y no es una cabañita, es una gran casa en medio del bosque. Estaremos bien, te lo prometo –Claro, porque sólo estarán Renji y tú, pensó la hermana.

~oOo~

Le sorprendió no encontrar ningún tipo de decoración, ni comida, música o meseros. Tampoco estaban los invitados.

–¿Está seguro que es aquí? –le preguntó de nuevo al encargado.

–Por supuesto, esta es la cabaña reservada por Kuchiki Hisana.

Sonrió un poco temerosa. Pero no había ningún error, quizás era muy temprano.

–Hola Rukia. ¡Feliz Cumpleaños!

En cuanto vio a Renji sintió un gran alivio. Ya no estaba sola y lo mejor, su acompañante era la persona que más confianza le inspiraba.

–¡Renji! Que alegría verte, pensé que estaba en un error. O hemos llegado temprano o los invitados no dieron con el lugar.

–Ni los invitados ni nadie más –respondió el pelirrojo mientras inspeccionaba el lugar.

Estuvieron charlando por horas, recordando los momentos que vivieron juntos en el orfanato. No la habían pasado nada mal, a pesar de todo. Compartieron la comida cuando ésta era escasa, los juegos, pelotas, llantos, risas y hasta la ropa. Se escondían para no ser adoptados, ella porque esperaba a su hermana y él porque no podía separarse de Rukia. En muchas ocasiones golpearon a los niños que se querían pasar de listos con los más pequeños, y juntos, recibieron los castigos por sus actos. Ya todos lo sabían, nadie se metía con la pequeña Rukia porque eso implicaba vérselas con Renji y nadie se atrevía a hablar de Abarai porque esto significaba recibir un golpe de la ojivioleta. Así fue su vida inclusive después de que el pelirrojo abandonó el orfanato. Cada que podía la visitaba. El conserje siempre le dio permiso de hacerlo y la directora se desentendía del caso, no era capaz de negarle algo tan simple a dos chiquillos que se querían tanto.

–Fuimos muy felices juntos –comentó melancólico el pelirrojo.

–¿Y ya no lo somos? –preguntó con el mismo tono la muchacha.

–¿Tú eres feliz?

–Creo que sí, pero a veces extraño mi vida anterior. ¿Y tú? ¿Qué tan feliz eres?

–En este momento, soy infinitamente feliz.

Ahí estaba de nuevo ese cruce de miradas. La tenía tan cerca, a un cojín de distancia ¿qué lo detenía? Podía acercarse lentamente y robarle un beso pero, ¿cómo reaccionaría su amiga? No podía arruinar ese mágico momento por el deseo de tenerla entre sus brazos, habían hablado, reído, llorado y vuelto a reír. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? Ahora que lo pensaba ¿Y los demás?

–Ya es muy tarde, creo que la fiesta se canceló y nadie tuvo la amabilidad de informarnos.

–¿Crees que mi hermana lo hizo a propósito?

Era lo más lógico, los habían citado sólo a ellos dos pero, ¿por qué? ¿Cuál era la idea de Hisana? Se le dibujó una sonrisa en el rostro cuando entendió que de nuevo lo estaba ayudando.

–Creo que nos engañaron a ambos –respondió el pelirrojo.

Rukia lo entendió desde el momento en que se vio hablando a solas con Renji en una cabaña alejada de la civilización: todo era un plan de su hermana.

–¿Qué hacemos? –preguntó la Kuchiki.

–Te amo –respondió su amigo mirándola a los ojos.

–¿Qué?

Y sin más borró el espacio que se interponía entre los dos y la besó lentamente. Ella no pudo reaccionar, esperaba a un Renji temeroso, buscando las palabras adecuadas, rascándose la cabeza cada 5 segundos y tartamudeando. En cambio se topó con un chico decidido que la tenía tomada del rostro mientras la besaba dulcemente.

–Lo lamento Rukia, quizás tú no sientas lo mismo por mí pero ya no podía aguantar más. Te he amado desde el primer día que te vi, aunque aún eras una niña ¿cierto? –Sonrió –toda mi vida has sido mi inspiración, la fuerza que me ayuda a salir adelante, mi primer y último pensamiento del día. ¿Ves lo que soy ahora? Es por ti, porque tú merecías a un hombre importante, preparado y con clase. Quizás no soy así, no tengo un apellido como el tuyo, pero sí soy mejor gracias a ti. Te he adorado cada segundo y lo seguiré haciendo sin importar lo que pase y estoy seguro que viviré cada día de mi vida para amarte.

–Eres un tonto –respondió la joven con pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos.

–Lo siento Rukia, no puedo evitar sentir esto por ti.

–Pudiste decirlo hace mucho tiempo en lugar de esperar a que mi hermana te pusiera todo en bandeja de plata, ¿por qué esperaste tanto? Creí que jamás te atreverías a confesarme tu amor.

–¿Ya lo sabías? –preguntó Abarai con asombro.

–No estaba segura, a pesar de que Rangiku juraba que sí, y mi hermana, Nemu, hasta Momo. Pero tú no me dabas ninguna señal. Estuve a punto de declararme primero.

–¿Declararte primero?

–Claro tonto, ya me había desesperado. Menos mal que Matsumoto me detuvo.

–Eso significa que…

–Sí que eres tonto Renji –respondió la joven con una sonrisita y se acercó a su rostro –yo también te amo.

No podía existir un hombre más feliz en todo el universo que ése que estaba sentado en un sillón verde, en una cabaña de "Las noches", tomando entre sus brazos a la joven Kuchiki mientras la besaba tiernamente. Todo el amor que se había guardado, que permanecía oculto por temor a no ser correspondido, salió disparado por todos los rincones e inundó la habitación. Había esperado mucho, mucho tiempo, y ahora, no podía reprimirse más. Llenó su rostro de besos, tantos como pudo, y de suaves y delicadas caricias.

Ella permanecía en silencio y con los ojos cerrados, disfrutaba el contacto de sus labios, el aroma de su piel, el roce de sus dedos, la fortaleza de sus brazos. ¡Cuánto tiempo había esperado ese momento! Quería gritar, reír, llorar, pero optó por hacer algo mejor: amarlo. Lo invadió de besos y dulces caricias, quería demostrarle con sus actos lo mucho que llevaba deseando que todo eso ocurriera. Pasaron el resto de la tarde exhibiendo sus emociones, Abarai le entregó su regalo, una carísima bolsa que Matsumoto le había recomendado, pero definitivamente, para Rukia, el mejor obsequio había sido él, él y su declaración de amor. Jamás nadie le entregaría algo mejor que eso.

El pelirrojo la llevó hasta su casa y se despidió de ella con un beso en la frente, debía estar muy loco para atreverse a hacer algo más teniendo tan cerca a Kuchiki Byakuya pero tampoco podía dejar la oportunidad de un acercamiento con la joven. Condujo hasta su departamento pensando en todo lo que había ocurrido, sonreía con tan sólo recordar a su amada entre sus brazos y suspiraba pensando en el sabor de sus labios, había sido muy tonto al no confesar su amor antes pero los temores lo embargaron. Ella era una Kuchiki y él, un don nadie. Quizás por algo ocurrió todo esto, fue el destino quien se encargó de separarlos, sólo unos años, un breve momento, para que él demostrara lo mucho que la amaba, para que ella se diera cuenta de su amor. Fue sólo una pausa, una leve interrupción pero ya estaba superada, ahora su único temor era cierto Kuchiki sobreprotector de tono autoritario. Al menos tenía de su lado a la única mujer capaz de convencerlo de casi cualquier cosa.

~oOo~

Gracias por leer, espero les haya gustado.


End file.
